Electrical switching is extensively used for electrical apparatus and electrical circuitry for a variety of applications. For example, switches are used to turn on and off certain circuits including individual telephone lines to various customers. Inherent in such switching properties are amplifier properties and electrical energy (current) control properties. Desirable characteristics for electrically operated switches in modern electrical apparatus are high on/off resistance ratio, low insertion loss, low electrical control energy, and permanent latching on removal of control or switching energy. In addition to these desirable properties it is often advantageous in modern electrical apparatus to have extremely high reliability, large packing density and easy fabrication, particularly for large numbers of switches.